


Living off it

by BloodyBacon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Twi'leks (Star Wars), Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: You are a bounty hunter, who is one day rewarded with a little Twi'lek girl. She seems to not be afraid of you, despite all the kicking and screaming, and she's a little too cute to resist. Plus, she's super soft, probably made out of wife material.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 25





	Living off it

I don’t remember how long i’ve been doing this, after a while of counting heads, it gets a little boring. The killing doesn’t get boring, but the numbers do. They seemed to just- stack up one after another. The heads, the money, the ammunition, the days, time, all of it just seemed to start passing me by at one point. 

So, I was surprised when one day, I was rewarded for my “heroics.” Especially since it’d been delivered to me, to my house, well, maybe house was the wrong name for it. I currently reside in what was supposed to be a secret location. It was my base of operations, my home, an abandoned desert vault, with working ventilation. It wasn’t too far underground, and it ran mostly on solar power. I felt like a fucking genius when i figured out how to get everything working, and after that, i was left with a functioning home …

The only real problem is getting water in and out, usually I have to somehow get my hands on a truck, then go through the process of draining that truck, if it has water on it’s back, or filling that truck up with as many containers of water as I possibly can. 

But that’s not the point, right now i’m standing above ground, eyes locked on my reward. A little Twi’lek girl, she couldn’t be more than ten or eleven, sitting down in the sand, a speck in the fast emptiness of the warm desert. She had her eyes locked onto the sand, kneeling in front of me, a slightly … annoyed expression on her face. She had pink skin, and two tentacles coming out of her head like pigtails. She was small, and honestly, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find her extremely cute. 

The Hutt who had brought her to me was talking, but I wasn’t paying attention at all. I had my eyes locked on this girl, and she was determined to not look anywhere near me. The slug creature spoke, I could understand him after years of work, and even if I couldn’t, he’d brought a translator. He was sitting in a hovering chair, technology seemed to advance so far, it was incredible, the things we had now … The guards around him were all decked out in guns that I'd seen before, but never personally owned. They looked more like the mafia than whatever the hell else they were supposed to be.

He said to me, “ She’s all we got, but since you got rid of that filth so easily, I wanted to personally deliver your bounty to you.” and I nearly jumped in excitement. “Is she my reward?” I asked, kneeling down to face her. It was hot, I was only wearing a pair of boots, a white shirt and some camo pants. Clothes that wouldn’t easily get sand all inside of them. She was only wearing a little ripped up black dress, turning her head away from me as she gripped the sand. The Hutt said something that confirmed my suspicions, and I began to tune him out again, reaching out to touch the little Twi’Lek girl. She flinched away, probably made uncomfortable by my hand gently coming to the side of her face. She relaxed though, seemingly much less afraid of me now that we’d made some sort of physical contact. 

There really wasn’t much to be afraid of. A cute thing like her, I was gonna treat her like a little princess. She’d make for such a good pet. She was young, so there was lots of time to get her trained just the way I like. 

I gave the Hutt a quick thank you, and he offered me money, which I accepted, of course. Then I basically told them to shoo, thanking them again as I picked the girl up. She held onto my shirt, her hands were so small, and so was her body. I could almost put my entire hand around her waist. We both stood there, watching the Hutt leave. He hovered away, I started to wonder if he could even move on his own? He was … massive.

I had gotten distracted for a second, and the girl began worming her way out of my arms. I set her down, just curious as to what she would do, unsurprised to see her immediately start trying to run. She was barefoot, stepping through the sand ankles sinking down into it before she tripped and fell forwards, completely face planting …

I stood there for a second, a huge smile on my face. 

“You okay?” I asked her, and she whined, kicking her legs around. I could see up her dress like this, and she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath. “Well, can you stand up?” I asked, leaning against my doorway as I watched her move. She sat up, brushing the sand off of her face, before she turned and looked at me with two big, adorable, pleading eyes. 

“What’s your name?” I asked, and she turned away … I wondered for a second, if it was better to be assertive with her. “Tell me your name.” I said, and she tensed up a little. 

“N-non-”

“Non?”

“None of your business …”

I hummed … what a little smart ass. “well~ happy travels~!” I said, turning back, closing the door on her. I didn’t intend to leave her out there, I simply just waited … before hearing the sound of small hands hitting against my door. I opened it, and looked down at her. She seemed to realize that she was in the middle of the desert with no friends or family, and I was gonna be her only hope of survival. 

Though, she was young, so it all just came out in the form of her tugging on my pants as she said, “I’m hungry ..” in a soft voice. 

“Well. I would give you something to eat- but I don’t let strangers in my house- or trust them at all- so you’re on your own-”

She huffed, wrapping her arms around my leg. “Oola” she said. I had no idea what that was supposed to mean, and I was already getting distracted by the feeling of her tiny chest bumps against my leg. “Huh?” I asked, and she looked down. “My name .. is Oola.” she said. I had to stop for a second, and think about that. Her name was really cute, Oola, Oola.

“So- you said you’re hungry?” I asked, picking her up. She nodded at me, her round face puffing out as she gave me a little pout. She looked upset, which made sense. Of course she would be upset, She was probably hungry, who knows when the last time they fed her was? She was so small, and thin. It was all I could think of as I carried her off to the kitchen. 

“Well, Oola- my name is Reid-”

“Reid?”

“Mmhmm-” I said, opening up a crate that was on the floor in the corner of my kitchen. She’d just need something to tie her over, I wasn’t in the mood to cook or anything right now, and I doubted she was really all that hungry. I set her down on the counter, and reached into the crate, taking out what was the equivalent of a granola bar, only, it was packed full of whatever nutrients a normal person might need to keep themselves alive without having to cook. 

I wondered if Oola could cook, I could definitely teach her, who knows? Maybe i’ll even end up with a little housewife. She looked at the bar of sweetened substance, and i held it out, letting her grab it from my hand. She looked at it for a long while, turning it over, tugging at the wrapping before she finally managed to get it open.

While she was busy with that, I took the opportunity to observe her body. Small waist, skinny legs, big eyes, pink skin. She was covered in sand now, so I reached out, letting my hand slide up her leg as she ate. She looked down at it, but didn’t say anything, not even when I gave her little thigh a little squeeze. Not even when I brushed off invisible sand from the inside of her thighs, not even when i slid my hand a little closer, a little further, the tip of my finger pressing up against a puffy, soft, squishy crease. 

“Don’t-”

“Don’t? “ I asked, leaning into her face. She didn’t say anything, closing her eyes as I let my finger slide up and down the valley between her legs. She twitched a little, she didn’t seem to understand what was going on down there. 

“It’s weird! Stop it!” she said, starting to tremble as I pulled at her untouched bean. She winced, and I shook my head, “don’t you know where you are? What you’re doing? You don’t get to tell me what to do-” I said. The sooner I establish who was in charge, the easier this would be. She didn’t seem to be trained, they most likely just found this girl somewhere. Maybe she’d been abandoned, maybe she was taken from her family because of debt, or maybe she was a criminal herself. She sure didn’t seem like it though, Laying against the counter, kicking her short legs out at me. I took one of them in my hand, and spread her legs out, fully exposing her lower half. It was twitching, she was definitely responsive, even if she didn’t seem to be enjoying it on the outside. “This right here- this is mine- I’d better not catch you touching it when i’m not around.” I said, and she blushed, still trying to kick at me. I dipped my head, finally getting an audible response in the form of a squeal as I licked her, and her legs tensed. 

Cute- it was so cute. I continued like that, dragging the surface of my tongue all around her clit, sucking and biting whatever I could put my mouth on. She was a writhing mess by now, laying there crying as she continued to eat what I'd given her. She seemed to be slightly accepting of her fate, her legs wrapping around my head as she twisted her body from side to side. She moaned, and suddenly arched, grabbing onto my hair. 

I figured she was gonna cum, so I pulled away, getting a good look at her face. The way her features were curled up into such an expression of shock and disappointment. Her eyebrows were knit together, eyes wet with tears as she held her legs up in the air, whimpering softly as she came down from her high. She was probably confused. I leaned up, close to her face, kissing her cheeks, “how do you feel?” I asked, and she shook her head, giving me a quiet little, “I dunno!” 

I smiled, “do you want me to keep going?” I asked, and she was quiet. I wanted to hear her say it, I wanted to make her beg me to let her cum, to let her feel good. I wanted her to say my name, yet, I knew she wouldn’t. Not yet anyways. I scraped my teeth across her neck, reaching down, slowly letting one of my fingers slide inside of her. She was wet enough, from my saliva, and her own juices, leaking onto my hand with small, wet crackling noises. I bit my lip, licking her neck as my finger twisted, turned and coiled inside of her. She lifted her legs, hitting me with the soles of her feet, kicking around as she cried. I probably should have waited to do this with her, there was no guarantee that she could handle it, but she had no hymen …

I kissed her neck, my finger somewhere deep inside of her, it’s texture grinding and rubbing against her most sensitive spots. 

And then it happened, she gasped, cumming on my hand, drooling from between her legs, and from her mouth as she kept her arms around my neck. I listened to her voice waver, and come to a shaky sigh as she started to pant, needing to catch her breath after that little exorcise. 

“Did it feel good?” I asked, and she looked away, covering her face with her hands. “Aw- don’t be like that~ you can tell me if you liked it-” I said, only getting an angry little huff from my efforts. 

Well, that was fine. I pulled away from her, going back over to the crate as she laid there, legs still twitching. I wondered what to give her, in terms of clothing, but it didn’t seem like I had much of anything around here. I might as well use the money I got from the bounty to get her something to wear, right? That’d make the most sense, since there was no way she’d be able to fit my massive clothing…

But it would be cute to watch her walk around in nothing but one of my shirts … 

Or a puffy, over sized sweater, what did she need clothes for anyway? She was just my pet. There wouldn’t be any need to dress her if she was just gonna be in the house all day long, right? Right. 

She made a noise, and I looked over at her, so distracted that i’d forgotten what the hell I was supposed to be doing in the first place. “ I feel- dirty-” She said, and I hummed, nodding in agreement. She was, in fact, sort of dirty. She was covered in sand, and I didn’t make it any better by licking her up, making her drip. She just sort of laid there though, not moving at all. I wondered if she was alright. Before considering the possibility that maybe her legs felt weak right now. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I managed to get Oola to take a bath with me still in the room, she wouldn’t let me touch her anymore though, flinching at my hands, mostly trying to keep her legs closed and shield herself from any of my “attacks.” I just continued like normal, watching her to make sure she washed everywhere, and eventually she let me scrub her back down. Now I was showing her my room, a slightly small space, but i had a real bed, instead of a mattress on the floor. It was old, but it was sturdy enough to hold my weight without giving me back pain. “This is our room-” I said, 

“Our room? She asked, and I gave her a nod, setting her down on the bed. She really did look good in one of my shirts. She was wrapped up like a little caterpillar, laying there … I had the arms of the shirt tied together, she was really violent. I couldn’t exactly blame her, but- well- it was a pretty inconvenient thing, to be punched, kicked and scratched by those tiny hands and feet. I knew she wouldn’t like me, but I didn’t expect her to try so hard. 

I have to admit, I’ve never owned anyone before, so i’m not too sure if I was supposed to spank her or something, yell at her, maybe? So I just restrained her, and she seemed to calm down. After that, she was mostly just apathetic towards me, saying nothing as I walked over to the light switch, and turned it off. I wondered if she was gonna try and escape while I was asleep, it'd be useless, there was nothing around here for miles, and she'd most likely just end up freezing to death.

I walked over to her, laying down next to her, holding her close like she was just a baby doll or something. She huffed, and I couldn't help but snort. 

It was a little funny- just a little, seeing her lay here like this. It only took a few more seconds for her to get to sleep though, her head turning towards me, resting on my shoulder … 

I watched her sleep for a few minutes, just to make sure she wasn't faking it. 

Which she was, cracking her eyes open for a second to see me staring directly at her. 

"Stop watching me!"

"Then go to sleep-"

"Don't look …"

"Are you sleep shy?"

"No! Stupid- it's weird!"

"Ahh i see-" I said, looking down at her. “You better not! Or i’ll kick you in the face again!” she said, almost as if she could read my mind, and hear my current thoughts about rubbing my dick against her butt. I mean, I didn’t get off earlier, and what was she gonna do? She’s a slave. 

I hummed, “and? You kick like a baby- i’m not afraid of you~” I said, and she squinted at me. I could see her legs twitching, which just made me smile at the fact that she was trying so hard to kick me right now, but she couldn’t, cause she was just a little pink burrito baby. 

I put a hand on her head, petting her, watching her eyes go half lidded as she laid there. Her head was against a soft pillow, and it was warm. She was comfortable, even if this place wasn’t luxury, and she was sharing a bed with her “master.” she didn’t seem to have any problems  _ actually  _ falling asleep at all. 

I yawned, and she laid there as I rubbed her legs. Well, I rubbed her bunched up legs through the fabric of the shirt, sliding my hand up and down the curve of her body. She sighed, and let her eyes close, I wondered again, if she was actually asleep, slowly pulling her body closer to mine. 

She didn’t respond, so i rolled her over, inspecting her backside. She didn’t move, not even when I set her free, exposing her body to myself, and the flies on the wall, if there were any. She stayed still, and I carefully pulled her back, squishing her legs around in my hand. 

Even in her sleep, she kicked, twitching her legs around as I rubbed her, before it all stopped. 

At some point, and- I don’t really know when this point was, but- at some point I just said “fuck it” deciding to pull my dick through the front of my briefs. Once I did, and it was free from the cloth that restricted it. I neglected to realize just how turned on I was by this whole situation. I had this girl, all to myself, given to me through my line of work. Delivered to my doorstep, sure, she wasn’t wrapped up in a big bright red bow, laying on a table, with a sign between her legs that said “eat me” but she was everything i’d been wanting. It gets boring, doing all of this killing, hunting, traveling, and living by myself. Having a companion, a pet, it was like someone was watching me, and they knew exactly what I wanted. I sighed, my Dick now laying between her legs. I could feel her pussy against my length, she was so warm. 

She still wasn’t moving, still asleep, so I sort of just figured, she must  _ actually _ be asleep. I could barely see much of anything through the darkness, but I felt my way around her body until my hands came up to her chest, pulling at her little buds. She kicked some more, she’d started biting her fingers while she slept, just laying there, twisting and turning occasionally. I nuzzled her, and she quietly mumbled something, reaching down, pushing my dick away. 

Her hand felt good, and it gave me an idea, so I lifted it back up, feeling her push it away again. She was so annoyed by it, huffing as she pushed, and pushed, unaware that she was just giving me a hand job. Eventually I stopped, I didn’t want her to wake up, so I let it stay down, slowly moving my hips, rocking my body back and forward. She didn’t reply, or move, and I was free to just admire her body as I moved. There was no way my dick would ever fit inside of her, Just looking at her body, her tiny holes. I’d have to rip right through it. 

But maybe that could be fun? Who knows, it wasn’t like she had anywhere to go, or anything to do, other than what I wanted. I was trying not to obsess too much over the fact that she was mine, the tip of my cock dripping pre cum onto the bed as I slid it up a little, and she didn’t do anything. She was snoring, it was a really quiet noise, thank god, but it was definitely noticeable. 

It was cute, everything about her was just- cute. I sighed, and wondered for a second what it’d be like to breed her up. I thought about how she’d look pregnant, squeezing her legs around my dick as I basically humped her legs. Her body shook a little, along with mine. The thoughts wouldn’t stop flowing. I kept thinking of her in new, exciting, different situations. They flowed, one after another until they finally came bursting out of me, leaving my stomach throbbing as I came on my bare mattress. 

Shit- I forgot to put sheets on the bed! Ugh, whatever. I couldn’t care less, besides, I needed to clean this mattress anyways, it was old, hell. I might as well just throw it out now, right? What would be the point in keeping such an old thing around when I just got paid. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I sighed, carrying her in my arms as I walked through the bazaar. It was the middle of the day, and it was hot as fuck outside. I dressed her in a cloak, to shield her from the sun, and keep her cool, but she looked like she was melting. “Daddy- i’m hungry …” she said. We’d decided, that for the sake of seeming normal, and not embarrassing ourselves, that she would be like my daughter, and i’d be like her dad when we were out in public. I didn’t expect her to immediately start calling me daddy though, she was welcomed to, I didn’t mind … but i’d be lying my ass off if I didn’t admit that it made the heat a little harder to deal with. 

Sometimes I was surprised I could be so horny at my age, I’m not old, but I still had the capacity to fuck like i’m seventeen, and I am  _ not  _ seventeen. 

“Hey! You there! With the little girl in your arms!” some woman said. I turned around, and she clicked her tongue. “You can’t have her walking around like that, what’s wrong with you? Come over here and buy that girl something to wear!” she said. 

Oh thank god, we’ve been looking for hours. Oola looked at the clothing racks, eyeing a little black dress. She’d need shoes too, and as I walked over, I started to wonder what she would be like, killing alongside me. I could use some help, if she couldn’t do the dirty work, she could at least be my eyes, right?

I carried her over, not wanting her feet to touch the hot sand and somehow burn her. I let her observe the clothes. There were a few in her size, but most of it seemed like it was for older women or something. All of it was pretty, but none of it seemed like it would fit oola. Nothing but that one dress she had her eyes on right now. I walked over to it, it was black in color, two simple straps at the shoulders. It didn’t look like much, a little skull pattern on the chest. 

“She likes this one, you should get it for her. It’s not that many credits-” The woman said, she was very aggressive with her marketing, I almost felt like I was somehow about to be jumped if I didn’t buy something from her store. Oola looked at me, “I want this one!” she said, tugging at my shirt. 

She … sure didn’t seem to be too afraid of me. Especially after she woke up in a panic about the liquid between her legs. I was too busy being asleep to care, so she just had to lay there. She didn’t  _ really  _ seem to mind. It was almost like she was into it, but that probably wasn’t the case, since whenever I touch her, she kicks, and cries. 

I took the dress off of the rack, “you need shoes too” I said, and she looked around, spotting a pair of black boots laying on the ground. She pointed, and I hummed …

Everything else she picked out was also black, right down to her underwear. She wanted a training bra, but really, she didn’t need one. The tiny bumps on her chest weren’t gonna be much of an issue for her.

I gathered everything together, and she looked at it all, a satisfied look on her face as she watched me buy it all. Luckily, I brought a bag with me, so I didn’t have to worry about paying for a cheap one that was just going to snap and break when the wind blew on it. Oola seemed to wanna put her clothes on right now, which made sense, considering she was naked under her cloak. As I grabbed the bag, My heart dropped as I saw the cloak fall to the ground, and her reaching out for it. 

“O- Oola!” I said, face turning red as I quickly gave her the bag, letting her wiggle into her clothes. People turned and looked, but I blocked the view with my body. Thank god I’m such a big guy, no way in hell was I gonna let a bunch of people see her, but- I couldn’t believe she just did that! She must have known I wanted to go home, so I wasn’t gonna let her get dressed yet, but to go as far as stripping in public. 

“Oola- how old are you?” I asked, getting really curious. She looked at me, and then down at her hands … “um .. ten fingers ..” she said, after counting on all of her baby fingers. Her hands were really soft, I resisted the urge to touch them as I nodded. I was about thirty, thirty two- I stopped caring about my age at some point, and it wasn’t like anyone ever really asked anyway.

My age had to be the least interesting thing about me at this point, there were so many other details to discuss. 

I sighed, “don’t do that again, alright? I can’t have people looking at us like that-” I said, and she nodded. “So it’s okay when you do it-”

I stopped, the woman giving me a look before I quickly walked off, holding Oola in my arms. “ _ Don’t say stuff like that! _ ” I said, and she gave me an innocent look. “But you don’t get mad when you do it!”

“That’s different- nobody else is allowed to see you down there- or anywhere- does that make sense?” I said, and she crossed her arms. 

“What? Do you want people to see your butt or something?”

“N-no”

“You want me to show them?” I asked, tugging at the end of her dress. She looked at my hand, attempting to kick it away. “Stop it!”

“That’s what I thought- Keep your clothes on.”

“You’re so mean!” 

I rolled my eyes, “little brat-” I mumbled, and she hit me again. I decided now was the perfect time to put her down, and let her walk. She had two functioning legs, and now she had two perfectly good shoes, the hell did I need to carry her for?

She whined when I did, hanging off of my shoulders. 

“What now?”

“Carry me!”

‘Oola …”

“I’m sorry I hit you …” she gave me a look, and I thought for a second that maybe, just maybe it was possible, that this was just how little girls act? I knew kids were weird, they didn’t make a whole lot of sense, they were usually irrational, because … well, they’re kids. 

Damn, i’m actually gonna have to sort of raise her, aren't I? I can’t leave any lasting impressions of something weird, or she might end up really fucked as an adult … I wondered what she’d look like as an adult. 

Before I could finish that thought, she started slipping, deciding that the only appropriate way to snap me from my thoughts would be to bite my face. 

  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  


Oola walked behind me, eyes glued to the ground as she ate some ice cream. She was wearing a collar, and a leash, which might end up being a permanent thing if she couldn’t stop biting me. I didn't wanna carry her, but the second I put her down, and I mean the exact, SECOND. She started running away. I had no fucking idea where she was going, and she didn’t even get that far, tripping over he sand, planting her face in the dust. She seemed so angry after that, she had a tantrum, so I gave her some ice cream so people wouldn’t think anything of it, but i wasn’t gonna carry her anymore. I couldn’t take the risk of getting bitten again, who knows? I might end up losing five feet off my height. 

She sighed, and stopped, dropping to her knees chewing on her ice cream cone. 

Nobody was around, and we had at least a mile left to go. 

“What now?”

“I’m sleepy …”

“So you want me to carry you?”

She nodded, and I rolled my eyes. I expected a sneak attack, but when I picked her up, she laid her head on my shoulder. I wondered what she was gonna do for a second, before it became painfully obvious that she was just … asleep. I gave her back a little rub, wondering how she always seemed to go from zero to 100 in a split second. At least it wouldn’t be boring around here anymore ...


End file.
